


To Be Enough

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Softness, Stargazing, except they're really just gazing at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: After moving to the city and starting an exciting new job two months ago, Nolan has developed a pretty severe crush on his co-worker Brett, who offers to take him out and show him the most beautiful parts of his new home. When Brett's truck dies, they're forced to spend the night cuddling on the truck bed under the stars and finally acting on their huge crushes on each other.





	To Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> A very happy birthday with lots of cake and cuddles to you Kristina. You deserve it. 👑🎁🎈🎉🌺☀

"This is really beautiful, Brett, thank you for showing me it," Nolan muttered, though he was too distracted to avert his eyes from the open window of the big truck to look the guy in the driver's seat in the eyes.

 

He'd spent most of his life in California where he'd grown up, went to school there and then later to college. Now an exciting and challenging job wasn't the only new thing he had. For the first time, he lived on his own far away from home. He went out to bars to meet people, got to see a whole new world. It was exhausting, but when he thought about how quickly he'd built a bond with his new colleague Brett Talbot, Nolan thought that it was worth all his energy.

 

"Just wait a minute longer," Brett replied. He was maneuvering the vehicle through open space, through a gorgeous day of spring far away from the busy city center. They saw endless blue sky and white clouds, green in whatever direction they looked. Trees and flowers and smaller lakes, cows and sheep and the birds singing them songs being their only company. Nolan hadn't known there were such vast areas of nearly untouched nature existing anywhere in the United States, and he wouldn't have ever found this one by himself, but Brett had a thing for pretty stuff, as he'd once told Nolan, and Brett knew his way around.

 

They drove for a while longer with nothing but smiles and brief glances shared between the two of them. Warm winds messed up Nolan's hair and he loved the feeling. The sun shone onto his skin and without looking into a mirror, he knew that it was making all the freckles stand out against the pallor of his skin.

 

One could tell by looking at the two of them, Brett and Nolan, that one of them was used to being outside in this weather, his arms nicely tanned, the tips of his dark blond hair lightened by the sun. The summer look made his blue eyes even more remarkable. Brett Talbot was a whole miracle of nature on his own.

 

By the grin appearing of Brett's face, Nolan could tell that something worth looking out for was about to pass them by, but he was still surprised enough to let out a gasp when he realized that Brett had driven them to a little mountain-top, and the narrow river they'd seen every now and again on their way widened where they currently were just for its water to fall from the rocky edge of the mountain.

 

The distance wasn't long, and there wasn't much water coming from the little baby river atop, but the image was still breathtaking enough for Nolan to climb out of Brett's truck and look over the edge, breathing in damp, salty-tasting air and listening to the rushing noise of the water.

 

He got so caught up in his admiration for the place they were at that he didn't notice Brett stepping next to him, not until the other man spoke softly into his ear, "It's my favorite spot in the whole world."

 

"I can see why," Nolan replied. He could. He hadn't ever seen anything he could compare to the little waterfall.

 

"It's because it's powerful," Brett elaborated. "You know how at work, everyone always wants to change the world?"

 

Nolan nodded. They were a young, rapidly growing company. They had visions and plans. They wanted to seize opportunities, to take risks and chances. They wanted to revolutionize markets and change the game. Nolan had lost count of the speeches they'd been given about exactly that.

 

"Don't get me wrong, I love my job," Brett began explaining. "I wouldn't do it if I wasn't one hundred percent behind it. But I love this too, you know. This world can't be changed. We'd be stupid to even try."

 

"Very stupid," Nolan agreed.

 

Together at the most special place Nolan had ever seen, he and Brett watched and marveled and pointed into the distance to draw the other's attention to something particularly pretty. They plucked flowers and Nolan blushed as Brett put one behind his ear, fingertips brushing his cheek with or without purpose. They sat and talked because Brett insisted they had to stay to watch the sun go down and Nolan had no reason to want to be anywhere else in the world.

 

For almost two months by then, Nolan had been working with Brett daily. They'd gotten used to collaborating at the office, had figured out how to divide up the work between them, had become a well functioning team. For almost two months, they'd both been going out with a bunch of other guys from the office on Fridays, getting drinks and sometimes dancing.

 

It wasn't that Nolan hadn't been aware of a certain attraction he felt towards Brett. He couldn't have possibly missed it. Still, they'd been nothing but colleagues all that time. Work friends, maybe even, but still at a point where Nolan wouldn't have dreamed of going any further than just that.

 

When Brett had offered him to show him the nicer parts of his new home, Nolan had taken it for an act of kindness. Brett had been making an effort to make him feel welcome and comfortable since day one. It was only logical, since he had an interest in Nolan doing good work.

 

Now work was far away though. Brett was in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and sneakers. They were in the middle of nowhere waiting for sundown together, talking about which one of them had broken more bones as a kid. It wasn't professional anymore, and not even Nolan could pretend that it was. He wasn't the only one blushing when he was caught staring. Brett wanted to be there with him, only with him and no other people around just as badly as Nolan wanted it.

 

The sun sank slowly from high up in the sky to the far away horizon. At the same time, Nolan felt something come alive inside him. The air brushing through his hair and over his bare arms turned cooler, but Brett's body was somehow closer to his and he felt warm in a way that he hadn't experienced in a long time. Yellow light turned orange and pink and purple and blue until it was dim around them and the first stars came out to twinkle above their heads. Nolan hoped it wasn't the end of anything.

 

"Wow," he whispered. He wasn't sure what other words there were to describe what he was feeling at that moment.

 

"I know," Brett agreed. "Do you want to go home?"

 

Nolan didn't want to go home unless Brett would come with him, but he didn't want to say it.

"Do _ you _ want to go home?" He asked instead.

 

Brett gave him a smile before he looked away into the distance again. "I feel most at home here," he answered, "but I figured I should drive you back at some point. I've already kept you out here the whole day."

 

"That's okay," Nolan said. "I feel like I would have missed something if I hadn't been out here." He looked from the night sky to Brett. "It's really beautiful. Would have been a shame to miss it."

 

The smile on Brett's lips looked like he was satisfied as he held out a hand to help Nolan up from the ground. He also held the door open as Nolan climbed back into the truck. It was silly how fast Nolan's heart was beating. He felt like being fifteen again and crushing on the cute striker from the lacrosse team with a car, getting all the tingly feelings while being driven around.

 

Nolan didn't care about going back to work on Monday and pretending to be all focused and professional again. He didn't care about acting mature and setting sensible boundaries. He cared about the butterflies in his stomach and beats his heart skipped. He cared about the urgent need to reach out and hold Brett's hand and the excited anticipation of their first kiss.

 

"Let's get you home," Brett said as he climbed into the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt, but he hesitated, took a minute to look at Nolan before he turned the key in the ignition. He almost looked sad. Nolan almost wanted him to.

 

For that reason, he didn't know if the universe was on their side or against them when nothing happened because the engine refused to come to life. Nolan watched Brett take a deep breath out and wait for a second before trying again, slowly and carefully turning the key once more. Again, the engine spluttered a little, but nothing more.

 

"Oh, come on," Brett muttered. He waited a little longer before he tried again, then sank back in his seat and raised his hands as if to declare his surrender.

 

"Do you want me to call anywhere?" Nolan asked, pulling the almost forgotten phone out of his pocket.

 

Brett sighed and shook his head. "No signal."

 

He was right, Nolan discovered as he turned on the screen of his phone. No reception.

 

"Okay," he said, "do you know which direction to go to get some?"

 

"No, I mean, yes, I do, but we're too far outside right now to walk that far in the dark. I wouldn't feel good about making you do that, and I wouldn't feel good about leaving you alone with the car out here."

 

Nolan nodded. Brett was the one who knew the area. Nolan didn't know shit about nature, he hadn't even been camping in his life so far, so he was going to trust Brett's judgment on it.

 

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked. "Because I can tell you right now that I know nothing about cars. I won't be any help in fixing it." He honestly wouldn't have been surprised if Brett had turned out to be a hobby mechanic or something.

 

"Me neither," Brett admitted. "I mean, I can take a look under the hood and see if I find anything suspicious, but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

 

Nolan jumped out of the car to provide some light for Brett with his phone. Unsurprisingly, everything under the hood of Brett's truck looked exactly like the entire two other car engines Nolan had seen in his life, and Brett didn't seem to have much more of a clue either.

 

"I'm sorry," Brett said, "I really don't think there's anything I can do about this right now."

 

"Okay," Nolan replied, because none of it was Brett's fault, and Brett apologizing somehow didn't sound right to him, and they were going to figure things out somehow. At least they weren't alone. Nolan could imagine worse things than being alone with Brett for a while longer, although he did feel bad for Brett's truck dying.

 

"So I know this probably isn't how you planned to spend your Saturday night," Brett said, "but I think it's safest to wait until the sun is up again. Tomorrow morning we can walk east until we can call somewhere. It's not ideal, but we can sleep on the truck bed. Or on the front seats, if you'd prefer that. I'm pretty sure I have some blankets somewhere."

 

Brett wasn't wrong, Nolan hadn't exactly planned it, but sleeping next to Brett under the stars wasn't exactly a terrible thought.

 

"As long as we don't freeze to death, I think I'm fine with sleeping outside," Nolan said. He shouldn't have been looking smug, but he couldn't help it. Some accidents weren't all that tragic.

 

From behind the seats, Brett pulled out pillows and blankets and sleeping bags. "It shouldn't be that cold at night this time of the year," he said. "It's almost summer. I've slept on the truck bed once or twice before."

 

"So that's why you're prepared, huh?" Nolan asked. He climbed onto the bed and spread the blankets Brett handed him, preparing a cozy place for them to sleep.

 

"You know, I really needed that when I was younger," Brett explained, joining Nolan and sitting down with one of the pillows in his back. He'd brought a bottle of water as well that he was now handing to Nolan. Nolan took it and sat down next to him.

 

"Why?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't too private.

 

"I'm adopted," Brett said. "My actual parents died when I was eleven. My adopted family is great, really. They saved me. But it was hard for me to live with them like we were a normal family. I needed to get out of there from time to time. I spent all my savings on my first truck when I turned sixteen. And then I packed a sleeping bag. Things got better from then on. It made me free."

 

"Yeah," Nolan nodded, "I can imagine. I mean, not really of course, but I get the idea, I think."

 

"We all need to take breaks sometimes, I guess," Brett continued. "Where you don't have to function, you know. That's why it's good to be away from people. That's why it's good not to be seen or heard. To escape expectations. And pressure. To just be. To be enough."

 

Brett was looking straight ahead like he wasn't talking to Nolan, but his voice was soft and his body slightly leaned towards Nolan, who couldn't help but look at Brett. He wondered if anybody had ever made Brett feel like he wasn't enough. If so, they must have been blind and deaf at the same time.

 

"I think this is more than enough," Nolan said.

 

"Enough of what?"

 

"Life, probably. I didn't plan to spend the night out here, but you know, there are worse things. I'm not on my own. I think that some pillows and blankets and the stars above us are enough right now." His nerves turning his voice quieter, he then added, "And you."

 

Brett turned his head to look at him. With a smile on his lips, he slid down until he was lying on his back and staring up at the stars. Nolan did the same until they were next to each other, shoulders only brushing at first, possibly by accident, but then he settled so close to Brett that they were touching. Neither of them moved away.

 

"I agree," Brett whispered. "It's enough."

 

They were quiet after that for a moment, probably both wondering just how much they'd just confessed to each other. It felt like they knew, just that they couldn't be one hundred percent sure, and if it would turn out that the other didn't like them like that after all, it would break their heart a little.

 

"Thank you," Nolan whispered finally. It seemed appropriate to be grateful. He felt happy. The kind of happy that didn't leave wishes for anything more or different.

 

"For everything, I mean," he then added. "I really just moved to the city two months ago, away from my hometown for the first time in my life. I started a new job. I met so many people I was nervous around because I'm not a natural charmer like you. But I don't remember feeling like a stranger here."

 

"You never seemed like one," Brett claimed.

 

"You do realize that's because of you, right?" Nolan asked, turning his head, directing his gaze away from the stars and to Brett. The man lying next to him was so beautiful that it was hardly fair.

 

"You helped me so much. It never felt like I had to prove myself with you."

 

"Maybe I was already convinced," Brett murmured. His voice was low and soft, quiet although nobody except Nolan could hear it.

 

"How?" Nolan wanted to know.

 

Of course, he already did. The evidence was hidden in the softness of Brett's voice and shimmer in his eyes. The trip he'd invited Nolan to was enough on its own. Weeks of taking care of him was enough. Unprompted text messages to ask if he was doing alright and lunch breaks spent laughing together. Friday nights out dancing with Brett's hands on Nolan's hips. 

 

Everything Brett ever did or said was enough on its own. All of those things together were a truth Nolan couldn't pretend to know nothing about.

 

Brett smiled and shook his head fondly, now turning his head to look Nolan in the eyes as well. "Can't explain," he said. "I just knew."

 

Like he'd had from second one, Brett insisted to take care of Nolan again, pulling a blanket over him and then a second one. "Good?" He asked, "Or still too cold?"

 

Nolan's first thought was that he was perfect and not missing a thing, but then he changed his mind, barely suppressing a smug grin as he tried to give Brett puppy eyes. "Cold," he said.

 

Ever the caretaker, Brett seemed oblivious to his ulterior motive, pulling out another blanket and wrapping it around Nolan. Not that it wasn't nice when Brett was leaned over him, but Nolan had him only to himself now for the first time since they'd met, and he wasn't going to miss any chances.

 

"Still a little cold," he whispered, biting his lip in his attempt to sound serious.

 

"I can give you my jacket," Brett offered. Without waiting for a reply, he hurried to get it from the driver's seat. The jacket was way too big for Nolan, which was ideal, since he could wrap it around his body and let his hands disappear inside the long sleeves. Something that was Brett's was now touching the skin on his arms and his neck, his scent engulfing him. In the morning of the same day, before Brett had taken him out to his favorite spot in the world, before everything they'd talked about, Nolan would have taken the jacket and been the happiest person on earth just to be able to wear it around.

 

Now, like this, with Brett right beside him and nobody but the stars to watch them, given all their openness, he was greedy. They weren't colleagues who made a good team. Brett wasn't just showing him the city he'd moved to. If it had been said out loud or not, they were on a date. And it was the best one of Nolan's life so far.

 

"Way better," Nolan told Brett, "but I'm not sure if it's gonna do."

 

"You can have one of my blankets too," Brett replied seriously, lifting two blankets, offering Nolan to take them.

 

"Or..."

 

"Or what?" Brett asked. For someone who'd been trying to romance Nolan as much as Brett had, he sure was quite oblivious to Nolan's attempts of doing the same.

 

Nolan wasn't going to explain. Instead, he smiled and snuggled closer, taking the corner of the blankets from Brett's hand and moving closer until they could share all the blankets they had. Nolan stopped and waited when he heard Brett's breath hitching, but then a strong arm came around his shoulders and pulled him towards Brett's chest while a deep exhale was released, almost sounding like relief.

 

Nolan rested his head on Brett's chest and listened to his heart beating just as fast as his own. With his free arm he hugged Brett's body, holding onto him. Gentle fingers were stroking up and down his spine. The same way everything with Brett had instantly worked out better than could have expected, their bodies melted into another, falling into the place that had been meant for them like they were two puzzle pieces put into the exact right spot at last.

 

Not once during the night did Nolan feel anything but warm. From time to time he woke up from the rushing of the water near them, but every time, he was pulled closer against Brett's chest and cradled back to sleep. He tried to keep his eyes open, tried to keep his mind focused on how lucky he was, not wanting to miss any of the precious time he finally got to spend being as close to Brett as he wanted to, but he couldn't fight off sleep and in the end, he slept better than he should have, considering he was out in the open on the bed of Brett's truck.

 

When Nolan woke up in the morning, it was still early. His eyes accustomed to the soft orange light of the rising sun easily and the air was cold on his face, but the rest of him was warm. Nolan stretched and rubbed his eyes and turned his head upwards to see Brett looking down at him with a fond smile. A loving smile, he thought. His head was in Brett's lap and a hand buried in his hair, absent-mindedly playing around with it. Brett was sitting upright and watching the day rising, or at least he had been. Now his eyes belonged to Nolan alone.

 

"Morning," he said. "You slept okay?"

 

If Brett thought Nolan was going to complain about the cold or the hard surface they'd slept on or anything else after pretty much all of his dreams had come true, he was very wrong.

 

"Very," he said. Waking up wasn't too bad either though.

 

"You can go back to sleep for a while if you want," Brett said.

 

Nolan didn't think he ever wanted to close his eyes again. Unless maybe…

 

"Can't," he argued, "my hands are too cold."

 

"Give them here," Brett replied. Nolan happily complied and sat up. Brett took his hands between his own, making them look small and pale. He rubbed his soft, warm palms over the backs of Nolan's hands before lifting them up to his lips. Every fingertip received a kiss first, then both palms. Brett's lips were tender on his skin, so careful that it sent shivers down his spine. Nolan wanted to know what they tasted like.

 

"Still cold?" Brett whispered.

 

Nolan's hands were right at his lips and it was hard not to grab him by the neck and pull him down.

 

"A little," Nolan whispered back, thinking why not, this had kind of become their game, and he was dying to see what Brett was going to do about it.

 

"Hmm," Brett hummed. "That's not acceptable. We better put them somewhere warm."

 

Nolan felt like he was going to faint, and that was even before Brett lifted the blankets thrown over both of them up. An arm came around his waist and then he was suddenly picked up and maneuvered into Brett's lap, now being the one to look down into the other man's eyes.

 

"Okay?" Brett wanted to know.

 

Nolan nodded. More than okay. So much more than okay, but he liked that Brett cared about getting consent, about being gentle. Nolan felt special as Brett draped the blankets over his shoulders. Now he was the one who had to keep Brett warm, so he leaned down to be as close as possible.

 

Brett took Nolan's hands in his own again and guided them to his chest, pressing one palm flat over his heart as if to silently tell Nolan that it was beating for him. Then he led them downward until Nolan couldn't keep them from shaking. He was an adult, and not one that hadn't seen a man lifting his shirt before, but it felt new and exciting as Brett did it. The warmth of the smooth skin Nolan's hand were pressed to compared to nothing he'd ever felt before.

 

With Nolan's hands roaming beneath Brett's shirt, exploring him, they sat in silence, foreheads against each other, breaths coming heavier.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Nolan asked. He didn't think he could stand not kissing Brett much longer.

 

Brett's hands cupped his cheeks as he nodded, craning his neck to strain towards Nolan, who leaned down and pressed their lips together. Because neither of them wanted to ruin their precious moment, they tried to be slow and soft with another, but with the first taste of Brett's lips, Nolan realized he'd been starving for it for two months already. Every bit of passion he put into his kisses was gladly taken and generously returned by Brett. Soon enough, Brett's arms were wrapped around him and Nolan parted his lips to let his tongue slip inside. Under the soft pressure of his hand, Brett's heart was racing.

 

Overwhelmed with pleasant tingles and new sensations, Nolan didn't know where to put his hands first. He wanted to touch Brett everywhere, wanted to run his fingers over every inch of warm skin and worship every part of him, wanted to learn him by heart and study everything that made him react to Nolan thoroughly. He never wanted to stop kissing his lips, but Brett's craned neck was too inviting not to lick it and leave tiny little bruises on it. Nolan began rocking his hips and they both gasped when their dicks rubbed together.

 

"I'm afraid my hands are still not quite warm enough," Nolan lied. There wasn't a part of him that didn't feel like it was on fire. "Maybe I should put them somewhere really hot, what do you think?"

 

"I think that if that was what you wanted to do, I wouldn't stop you," Brett sighed. "I wouldn't stop you from anything you wanted to do to me."

 

Nolan kissed him again and unbuttoned Brett's pants, feeling his hard cock pushing out of them. With the sound of the zipper being pulled down came a relieved sound from Brett, but it wasn't quite what Nolan wanted to get out of him. It wasn't nearly desperate enough.

 

He slid his fingers inside Brett's underwear, finding that it was slightly damp where the tip of Brett's cock was leaking. Nolan's tongue delved into Brett's mouth at the same time as his hands gripped him, one of them cupping his balls and one of them wrapping around his length.

 

Nolan briefly thought that there was no need to rush anything. There were all by themselves. A whole Sunday without work or responsibilities had only just begun. He had enough time to watch Brett fall apart in his hands and to put him back together, to ruin him and build him up again. The reality of the situation was that he couldn't wait. He'd done that for two months already. Now he wanted something else.

 

"Brett," he whispered, drawing Brett's attention to his words even as he was moving his fist up and down around his cock. "Why did you bring me here?"

 

Brett, whose eyes were lidded and lips were parted, sounded hoarse and turned on beyond belief and genuine as he answered, "It's my favorite place in the whole world. You're my favorite person. It wouldn't make sense if I didn't share it with you."

 

"So this was a date after all?" Nolan asked. He wasn't making it easy for Brett to focus on their conversation, but he wanted to see him struggle and try.

 

"Yes," Brett nodded, biting his lip. Nolan rewarded him with a kiss and by fastening the pace of his hand around him.

 

"Because you wanted _ this _ to happen."

 

Brett let out a whimper. "Ideally, yes." He leaned forward and chased Nolan's lips to kiss them again, but Nolan teased him by pulling back a little. Meanwhile, he didn't stop jerking Brett's cock. He wanted to see him come undone and he knew he wasn't far from it.

 

"I wanted it too," Nolan admitted. He let Brett have a kiss before pulling away and sucking at his neck again. Brett's fingernails were digging into his shoulder and he was barely keeping still. Nolan licked up a line from the base of his neck to his earlobe. "All this time," he whispered, "I've been wanting it. So badly."

 

He knew it was the moment to either let Brett calm down a little or finish him off when Brett's head fell back and a loud moan escaped his parted lips. Nolan wanted more than a handjob on the truck bed, but it had to wait for later. He couldn't stop himself. He loved being the one responsible for Brett's high of pleasure. He loved the sounds it caused. He wanted to see him crash and fall. And to catch him in his arms.

 

With the touch of his hands and a few deliberate kisses, Nolan commanded Brett's writhing body to the very edge of what it could take. He watched control slipping from Brett's grasp and loved every second of it. When Brett finally exploded, he swallowed the sounds of his orgasm and milked him empty, entranced by the beauty of them moment.

 

He kissed Brett's lips when it was over, and then both cheeks. He stroked the hair out of his blissed out face and raised his hand, licking it clean with Brett intently watching until Brett leaned towards him, silently begging for him to share the taste. They kissed again and again and again until Brett interrupted the kisses by telling Nolan to lie down.

 

He let Brett guide him down until he was on his back and Brett hovering above him, pulling the lost blanket over them to cover him up before he slowly started undressing him. It was less undressing for the purpose of getting him naked though and more of worship of sorts. Everywhere clothes left Nolan's skin, Brett's hands and lips came to map him out. Brett seemed to be slightly better at being patient, seeing as he took all his time to get every last piece of clothing off of Nolan and pressing kisses to every inch of his skin before he remained kneeling between Nolan's open legs.

 

On one side first and then the other, he kissed his way from the inside of Nolan's knee down his thigh until his mouth was almost right where Nolan wanted it. Nolan was achingly hard and quite desperate at this point, squirming and trying to get closer, but the same way he'd been in charge of Brett earlier, Brett was doing with him as he pleased now, which meant that Nolan was ready to beg for it before Brett had even touched his dick.

 

All through his suffering, Nolan was sure that it was worth it, and when Brett finally decided to have mercy on him, the suspicion was confirmed. Brett licked him wet from the base to the tip, making him cry out as he sucked his balls between into his mouth. When he closed his lips around the tip of Nolan's cock and gave it a light suck, Nolan thought he was going to come down his throat right at the moment.

 

He barely managed to hold out for a while longer, hands tugging at Brett's hair as he bobbed his head. He swallowed Nolan down until he hit the back of his throat, then pulled off of him, lips and tongue dragging along his shaft and driving him insane. It took no time at all until Nolan was a sobbing mess, his back arching off their improvised bed of the night.

 

Brett held him down with one hand on his hip and the other around his thigh, but it still didn't entirely stop Nolan from thrusting up into his mouth. He was going to come in a second, especially if Brett kept looking up at him with that single tear in the corner of each eye. When Nolan moaned at the sight and Brett joined his moaning, humming around his cock and sending vibrations through him, he was pretty much ready to combust.

 

With a tug at Brett's hair, he tried to give a warning, not that Brett cared much about it. Seconds later, his cock pulsed and Brett sucked his release out of him, swallowing it down before he let go of him, crawling back up and letting himself fall down half on top of Nolan, who closed his arms around Brett's shoulders.

 

They caught their breath and smiled like idiots at each other. Nolan couldn't keep from combing his fingers through Brett's hair and Brett kept giving Nolan's chest little pecks. They calmed slowly but stayed the same way for a while, their bodies melted into one, talking to each other only through the kisses they shared every now and again.

 

"Nolan?" Brett asked a while later. The sun had come out by the time and was shedding its morning light on them. Nolan couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You know we've got to go home eventually, right?"

 

Nolan knew, but it had been nice to pretend like the rest of the world didn't exist for some time. Only then did he remember that they couldn't get into the truck and drive off.

 

"Right," he said, "we have to get someone out here to help with the truck."

 

"We could walk back to the city and have breakfast first," Brett suggested. "Take care of the truck later."

 

"Breakfast, huh?"

 

Brett laughed, "Yes Nolan, breakfast. Actual food. Although I wouldn't mind taking you back to my place after and devouring  _ you _ . How's that sound?"

 

"Perfect," Nolan decided. As long as it didn't mean leaving the bubble where he and Brett were a thing, he didn't mind leaving their current location at all. Actually, a shower and a proper bed seemed like they could be rather useful to them for the rest of the weekend.

 

"Let's call in sick tomorrow," Nolan suggested.

 

Brett looked at him with a raised eyebrow and laughed.

 

"What?" Nolan defended himself. "I might very well have caught a cold tonight. My hands were freezing off."

 

"Sounds like I might have to look after them later, huh?"

 

"Definitely," Nolan agreed. "I'm just not sure one day is enough time for that."

 

Brett handed him his shirt and stopped in his tracks to look at him. "What if we have the rest of our lives now, though?"

 

"Do we?" Nolan wanted to know. He was so in love he felt like his heart was bursting.

 

"If you think it's enough."

 

Nolan dropped his stupid shirt and grabbed Brett by the neck. He got on his tippy toes and pressed their lips together. He wasn't sure a lifetime was enough for him, but it was the best he could have ever wished for.

 

"It's a start," he whispered, smiling.


End file.
